blue_star_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yelizaveta Luneva
Yelizaveta Timofeevna Luneva '''(Russian: Елизавета Тимофеевна Лунева) is Katya's younger, tempestuous sister. '''Background: Liza was born when Katya was 10 years old and Katya was amazed by how cute she was. She spent a lot of time looking after Liza and teaching her how to talk. Both sisters love trying new recipes and baking, and like to listen to stories (a trait Liza developed as she was 'raised' by her sister). Liza and Katya loved chasing each other around when they were younger and enjoyed being outside a lot. Liza always liked to take some things from her sister and hide them, and try to get Katya to guess where she hid them. Sometimes, some of these objects were never 'returned'--Katya eventually figured that Liza was keeping them for herself, but these were never 'major' or particularly expensive items. Even when Liza and Katya are more grown up (during the time of Blue Star, in early 1930s), they do spend time together telling each other stories about what they've seen, although some topics they would rather not talk about. As Liza grew, she became increasingly critical of the family atmosphere. Like young Katya, she became very critical of their mother, whom Liza as well as Katya saw as too passive and unwilling to do much to improve their family life, even in light of their father's accident in the late 1910s. Spirited Liza spends more times with friends she gets to know outside of the home, on the street, and at the factory where Timofei sometimes still hands out pamphlets. She is sometimes frustrated at how her sister is too passive herself, and compares her to their mother. She 'finds out' through rumours a few years later (when Liza herself is 12 and Katya is 22) what Katya had really been doing with Ardalion a few years back and decides to confront her sister about the past. Katya tries to hide the past again and sugarcoats it, and tells her that nothing of note had really happened, and that it's really none of her business. Liza is sick of how there is so much silence in the Lunev household and why everything is censored for her sake. Why is Katya so reluctant to tell her the truth? Liza isn't afraid of finding out the gruesome (and/or boring) details. She'd rather hear all the details rather than come home to forced nice conversation and silence all the time... Character Traits: Physical Appearance: Petite, small-framed, skinny, high-pitched voice, and bit of a whiny quality to her words, overly excited demeanour, always blunt and quick to tell the truth, is bad at hiding her emotions and her feelings (and sucks at lying although she often does lie) Personality: Often a bit angry and acts like she doesn't have much time for people's bullshit. When she gets angry, she starts stuttering. Because of her preoccupation with proving that she isn't weak (just like her older sister) and that she can manage just fine on her own, she often argues too much for her own good and comes off as incredibly indignant. As a result, she is somewhat socially awkward. When she becomes argumentative, she starts arguing too much and this makes her lose social grace. She has a penchant for the flashy. She can be very harsh and condemning when things don't go her way or when people act 'weak.' She hates people who are overly dependent and don't do enough for themselves. This leads to conflict with her sister sometimes (and her parents). She prides herself on not caring about love (unlike her sister) and uses this to make herself seem superior. She was never a good student and never had that many friends (she just followed people she liked), so she uses this to make herself seem 'better' and 'unique.' She despises all of Katya's love interests/presumed love interests. She believes she is superior to Katya in that she has a disdain for anything romantic/sexual. One of the reasons she is proud of her indifference is because many of the men she was exposed to at the factory were drunkards, etc. and after finding out about what had happened between Ardalion and Katya, she became very distrustful of 'men' (other than her father and some other exceptions) in general, particularly guys with frail egos who were prone to violence (of whom there are always too many, arguably). So she feels that she is superior to Katya for not having to rely on men for self-validation (but then again, that raises the question if she is oversimplifying things and if Katya really did ever see Ardalion and now Kuzma in that light. Category:Females Category:Lunevs